disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Quest
"Coffee Quest" is the first segment of the eighteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket and Gloria are sent by their boss, Ms. Cho, to restock on Big Coffee's coffee bean supply, so that Cricket's debt can be fully paid off. Unluckily, the last bag is in possession of Chip Whistler, and he's not gonna go down easily. Plot Cricket and Gloria once again have another spat at Big Coffee with both expressing the desire for Cricket to pay off his debt at the cafe so that he can finally be free. Ms. Cho stops by to "inform" the two that there is a coffee bean shortage in Big City, but that a shipment will be arriving at Big City Docks. If they can acquire one bag, then Cricket's debt will be paid off. The two excitedly leave in Gloria's car, but once again get into another tussle. Gloria insists that Cricket act like a normal person in Big City when he implores her to take the Silver Way Bridge, which she adds would be crowded at this time of day. They make it to the docks, but as Cricket snags a bag of coffee beans, he is intercepted by Chip Whistler (with indestructible bonded polymer for his fixed broken teeth) and his Wholesome Foods employees. Gloria spin kicks Chip away as she and Cricket escape with the coffee beans. They enter a car chase that ends with Cricket and Gloria crashing and escaping to the latter's dingy apartment. Cricket is surprised to learn that Gloria hails from the suburbs and that she always dreamed of being from Big City or Paris and has resented Cricket because he fits in naturally. Cricket cheers her up by admitting that he could have sworn she was from Big City. Chip catches up to them, forcing Cricket to call Tilly to come and assist them. Cricket and Gloria escape on a box sled pulled by a goat and sheep with Chip and his goons in hot pursuit. Gloria and Chip fight over the bag of beans with the latter trying to convince the former to join him, but she refuses and gets the bag back; breaking his teeth in the process again. Cricket and Gloria escape through the Silver Way Bridge with Chip vowing revenge. Ms. Cho gives Cricket a certificate stating that his debt is payed in full, but he and Gloria feel sad. They destroy the restaurant on purpose to get Cricket to work again and now he has to complete a new debt, much to the two's joy and then regret. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Wholesome Greg * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato / Miriam Cho * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Paul Scheer as Chip Whistler Trivia * Cricket succeeds in paying his debt since "Critterball Crisis", but intentionally causes damage so that he can work with Gloria some more. * Gloria is revealed to hail from the suburbs and apparently comes to grips with her similarities and differences to Cricket. * A poster for Croblins 3 can be seen. * Bill Green and Gramma Alice are absent. * Gloria has a poster of the famous French entertainment establishment Le Chat Noir in her apartment. External links * Coffee Quest on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes